Strange Reationships
by kandy42
Summary: Year after the war- The trio is back at Hogwarts for another year. No Voldie or evil Death Eaters, so how do they keep things interesting? Well, a strange new girl has arrived at school and she's keeping everyone staring.
1. The Beginning

Chapter I

"What are you doing here?" His aunt's shrill voice piercing the air. Harry forced a small smile trying to appear friendly. As if she didn't know, when he had called her personally the day before.

"I'm here to pick up some of the stuff I left behind last summer," he replied. His aunt gave a loud 'tut!' and left the door open. Harry supposed this meant he could come inside. His stomach gave a funny lurch. It had been almost a whole year since he had been in this house. It was rather strange, as though walking into a time portal. It was exactly as he remembered it: The spotless kitchen, many frames of Dudley on the wall, and the many television sets throughout. Looking around, the cupboard caught his eye. He remembered when he had first found out he was a wizard. It was because of that very thing that he was able to escape from that suffocating hell. It was almost unbelievable to think that tomorrow he was going to board the Hogwarts express for the last time. He wasn't quite sure why, but he was a bit nervous about his return. With Voldemort dead at his hands he would finally be able to have a normal year- or as normal of a year he could ever have at Hogwarts. Harry turned and left the room, walking up the stairs. He strolled over to his old room casually, opening the door and hesitantly walking inside. Apparently if his aunt had let him in they had not gotten rid of his belongings, although thinking about it they might just have left the remains to anger him. Harry looked under the bed and in his drawers, then in the closet where he found his old suitcase stuffed with pile of hastily shoved things that belonged to him. He began sorting his things then repacking them. He marveled at the fact that the Dursley's hadn't disposed of them. Here he was, stacking assorted things he would need into his trunk. He shut it with a snap strolling the room carelessly. He tidied his mess, grabbed his suitcase, then walked back out of his room. He was barely two steps out before he ran smack into his aunt.

"Idiot Boy!" Petunia screeched at him, shoving him towards the staircase. He stumbled down the stairs, wondering if this was a mistake or not. Feeling as though he could do with some cheering up, Harry pulled out a neatly folded letter from his pocket.

Harry,

How's everything going? Hope the trip to the Muggle's goes alright. Hermione and I are going to go to Diagon Alley August 31st and will disapparate from there tomorrow to King's Cross 'bout 20 minutes until the Hogwarts Express leaves. Any chance of meeting us in Diagon Alley sometime 'round 6? We'll be outside Fred and George's shop if you decide to come.

Best,

Ron

Harry folded the letter back and pocketed it. He walked over to speak to his uncle. He saw him there on the couch.

"Er," Harry began, unsure of what to say, "I'll be leaving now." Vernon grunted. Harry rambled on. "I'm going to Diagon Alley with my friends and we're going to King's Cross from there." Another grunt. Okay. "So I'll just go then." He was halfway out of the room before his uncle spoke.

"You won't becoming back, is that right then?"

"Yes, I won't." Harry said, not regretting it at all

His uncle returned his attention to the television as Harry left the room. He trod up the stairs to his room and closed the door. He clutched his trunk in his hand, his wand in the other, and disapparated into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Evening Mr. Potter, what'll it be?" said Tom the barman, evidently not noticing Harry's luggage.

"Hi, Tom. D'you have any open rooms for tonight?"

"Got one right here already booked for you Mr. Potter, follow me." Tom said, leading Harry up a staircase into a room down a hallway.

"Thanks," Harry said, walking into his room and dropping his luggage in the corner of the room. No sooner had he walked in that he walked out, proceeding down the handsome staircase to meet Ron and Hermione. He strolled out the pub and into Diagon Alley, walking down the cobblestone street to Fred and George's shop. As soon as the shop came into view, he got a glimpse of two running figures, then was blinded by a sudden cornucopia of brown and red. He got a mouthful of bushy hair.

"Ew, Harry you got your spit all in my hair!" Hermione said reproachfully, although she was smiling. She cleaned his drool off with a wave of her wand and gave him another (less hairy) hug.

"Harry, mate!" Ron said, grinning "Its been ages! I've got really great news, you won't believe it. I would have told you in the letters- but-"

"Oh, Harry! Ron and I are engaged! Isn't it wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing out her hand and wiggling her finger, beaming. Harry clapped Ron on his back and gave him a rough hug.

"That's great! I'm really happy for you!" He said, smiling. Ron's grin widened. "So when's the wedding?"

"Sometime next spring. We haven't got it all worked out yet, but we're thinking about March."

"We're going to have it at Ron's mum's house, like Bill and Fleur's wedding, she did such a fantastic job you know-"

"Of course she burst into tears when we told her we wanted to have the wedding at the Burrow." Ron said, looking as though he was resisting the temptation to roll his eyes. "I don't reckon I've ever seen her that happy, honest."

"And you'll be Ron's best man?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"'Course," Harry said, smiling even more broadly.

"And Hermione's going to ask Ginny to be one of the bridesmaids. Hermione's going to have one of her cousins too."

"When'd you meet her parents?" Harry asked.

"Ages ago, right after I proposed. Blimey, it was a nightmare." Ron said, shuddering. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Ron, it was not," Hermione said, amused.

"They interrogated me, Hermione. And they didn't look too impressed with me, to be truthful."

"Come on. My parents found you absolutely fascinating."

"Fascinating."

"And charming."

"Is Krum coming?" Harry asked at random.

"Yes," said Ron a bit moodily. Hermione looked at him amusedly again.

"Can you believe this is going to be our last year at Hogwarts?" Harry said, hoping to change the subject.

"Yea…Blimey, it feels so weird, doesn't it?"

"It's so odd," Hermione said. "I mean, no more learning? No more-"

"Library?" Ron sniggered.

"Yes, no library!"

"But Hermione's going to be back, she wants to teach transfiguration since McGonagall's headmistress." Ron told Harry.

"Still, it feels weird, no more dormitory, or homework-" Said Hermione.

"You're going to miss homework?"

"I didn't say I would miss it, I just said it would feel weird without it!" She said, blushing crimson.

"Whatever." Ron said, rolling his eyes, "Anyway, y'know what this means? We're going to be sharing a dormitory with Creevy and whoever else. And Hermione's going to be sharing a dormitory with Ginny. Mad, eh? No Dean, Seamus, or Neville. No Malfoy either. I won't miss him, personally. Y'know, I still can't believe we have to go to Hogwarts after all we did! But it's not like its all bad, right? The feast and everything are great. Maybe they won't give us any homework." He added in hopefully.

"The whole reason we're coming back is to get our N.E.W.T.S. Ron. How're we going to pass if we don't do any work? Homework really helps you better understand-" Hermione said, sounding like a lecture was coming.

"Yea, yea." interrupted Ron, who had obviously sensed the coming lecture.

"So," Began Harry yet again, "are we going to take a look inside Fred and George's shop or are we going to stay out here all night?"

"Right," said Ron, beginning to walk towards the shop. Harry and Hermione followed suit. The eye-watering display met their eyes as they approached the front of the shop. Although he had seen it before, he couldn't help but be awed. He gazed at it absentmindedly for a few moments before shaking himself back into reality and walked inside.

"Harry!" Fred Weasley shouted from the other side of the shop.

"And look who else! Hermione and Ickle Ronniekins! George exclaimed, pretending to be overwhelmed with happiness.

"Joke shop still going strong?" Harry asked.

"Great as ever, actually better ever since You-Know-Who kicked the bucket." Fred replied, winking at Harry.

"Anyway," Ron said "We came here to get some of that pimple vanishing cream for Hermione, she doesn't want to have to worry about acne on the big day."

"What ever do you mean Ron?" Fred asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Our little Ronnie's getting married!" George cried, pretending to sob and making shoppers stare.

"Oh, shut up, just tell me where the crap is okay?"

"Over there," Fred said, pointing in a corner somewhere.

"Great, I'll go get it. Just a moment," Ron said, walking over to the section.

"I'm going to go outside and get some ice cream from Florean's," Harry said, walking out of the shop. He bought three enormous ice creams and tottered back down the road with them to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where Ron and Hermione were snogging outside. When they saw Harry and his mammoth ice creams, they rushed up to get an ice cream from his hands at once embarrassedly.

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione said, licking her ice cream happily. Ron, however, said nothing. He had decided to eat the ice cream rather than lick it, which resulted in a very large and painful brain freeze. Hermione, noticing this, ran over at once to him and tapped his forehead with her wand smartly, which relieved him of his brain freeze.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron said weakly, still clutching his forehead.

"Fancy going to Hogsmeade for a butterbeer in Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked.

"Sure. What'll we do? Disapparate?"

"Yea," He replied. "Side-Along Apparition, then?" they all linked arms and twisted into nothingness. Harry gulped the fresh air as they arrived in Hogsmeade. He glanced around for a moment before walking towards Three Broomsticks with Ron and Hermione. They walked in silently, the bell tinkling and indistinct chatter washing over them as they opened the door. They sat down at an empty table and Rosemerta came bustling over to them.

"What'll it be?" she asked, smiling kindly at them.

"Three butterbeers please," Harry said. Rosemerta walked off to get their order.

"This is great, isn't it?" Ron said. "I mean, we can just go wherever we want now. If we fancy a butterbeer we can go ahead and get one if we like, or if we need anything we can just pop into Diagon Alley, y'know?"

"Yea, anywhere we can apparate we can go now. And we can do magic over the summer and stuff too." Hermione added. Rosemerta appeared at the table seconds later to give them their butterbeers and left to take another order. They drank their drinks, put a galleon on the table, and walked out into the street, linked arms, and apparated back into Diagon Alley.

"Reckon we ought to get a bite to eat before we kip off to bed?" Ron asked.

"We were just in Hogsmeade! How come you didn't say anything then?" Hermione said incredulously.

"Sorry, sorry," Ron muttered.

"We can get something to eat in the Leaky Cauldron, can't we?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so. But dad reckons there's a good place over near the Magical Menagerie." Ron replied knowledgeably.

"Lets go then," Harry said. They all paraded down the street like a very small baton.

"The sun's starting to set," Hermione pointed out.

"Yea, lets get our food quick then kip off to bed." They reached the quaint little restaurant within minutes, and walked inside.

"I'll go order, shall I?" Ron said, disappearing out of sight for a few moments then reappearing, his arms laden with plastic bags containing dinner.

"Lets eat in the Leaky Cauldron," Harry said.

"Good Idea," Ron replied. They reached the Leaky Cauldron, where they ate their food sleepily before turning in for the night. Harry thought dazedly of the next day, how he would be returning, at last, to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II:**

Night dawned to morning, and Harry was awoken by the sunlight pouring into his room. He reluctantly rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He checked the time on his watch; it read eight thirty. He walked down the handsome staircase to the bar, only to find Ron and Hermione gathered at a table. Hermione was wide awake and fully dressed, reading the Daily Prophet, whereas Ron was pajama clad and looked as though he could fall asleep at any given moment.

"Morning," Harry said to the other two, seating himself at their table.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said briskly, turning a page in her newspaper.

"'Lo" Ron practically whispered, his head drooping.

"Hogwarts express doesn't leave for another two and a half hours. Whadd'you reckon?" Harry asked.

"First lets get some breakfast. Then I'd like to pick up some new quills and parchment, maybe some cat treats for Crookshanks."

"Sounds good," Harry replied. "Where d'you want to go?"

"Oh- lets go to that quaint little restaurant we went to last night. It was such a shame we didn't get to dine in, it looked lovely."

"Alright then, I'll go get ready," said Harry, proceeding up the staircase. He showered and dressed quickly, then came down the stairs, only to see Hermione prodding Ron in the back with her wand. Ron, it seemed, had fallen asleep at last.

"Oh, get up. Get up!" Hermione repeated at Ron, but realizing it was no use, she pulled an unpredictable stunt, and pulled the chair out from underneath him. Ron toppled to the floor with a ground-shaking crash.

"OI!" He yelled angrily, jumping up and glaring.

"About time," said Hermione coolly, acting as though she had no idea why he was so angry. Harry, though he felt bad for Ron, was fit to burst with laughter. "We're going to breakfast and then shopping, so go get ready," she bossed, pointing up to the staircase. Ron grumbled angrily under his breath as he stomped up the staircase, allowing himself one last glare before he reached the top. "You stay here Harry and wait for Ron, I'll go reserve seats." She said, walking out of the room.

It was about ten minutes before Ron came back down the stairs, still muttering angrily.

"Hey," Harry said brightly, hoping to improve Ron's mood. Ron sat down and turned to face Harry. He looked dreadful from the lack of sleep. "We should order you a coffee when we go to the restaurant," Harry said, raising his eyebrows. "Why're you so tired anyway?"

"Stayed up all night packing, took ages to find everything. Twenty minutes to find my quill- mad. Reckon it wasn't until two before I went to sleep. Then Hermione woke me up at five in the morning while she was getting ready- couldn't go back to sleep."

"Blimey, that's terrible, but, y'know we should probably get going, Hermione's been waiting about fifteen minutes on us, I don't think she'd be over pleased with us if we didn't show up for half an hour."

"Yeah," said Ron, following Harry out of the Leaky Cauldron. As the restaurant came into view moments later, they saw Hermione out front waiting for them.

"About time," she said, smiling. "Lets go in, I got us a table." They entered the restaurant, placing themselves at a back table.

"I've already ordered drinks. Pumpkin juice for you, Harry, coffee for Ron, and tea for me. As a matter of fact, they should be arriving any moment now." no sooner had those words escaped her lips when a waitress came over, her arms laden with trays of drink and food.

Would you like to order?" The waitress asked, smiling kindly.

"I- er," Harry said, glancing at his menu. "I'll have the- er, toast and eggs."

"Same," said Ron without a look at his menu.

"Toast and bacon please," said Hermione. The waitress scribbled down their orders and left, coming back with their food about 25 minutes later.

"…And that's why you should never go skinny dipping," concluded Hermione. The waitress reappeared at their table bringing them their order. They ate, paid, then left the restaurant.

We've got about an hour till the train leaves, and we want to get there 20 minutes early, right? So we have about 40 minutes to do our shopping." Hermione reminded them, checking her watch.

"Alright, lets go. Hermione, you can get your quills and stuff while me and Harry go to Quality Quidditch Supplies, then we can meet up at the Magical Menagerie, 'kay?" Ron said.

"Sure," She replied, and they set off down the street.

"Come on Harry lets go," He said, dragging Harry into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry walked in and explored the shop for about 15 minutes. He bought a refill for his Broomstick Servicing Kit and left to The Magical Menagerie. They saw Hermione bent over a rack of cat treats.

"Hey," he said, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Harry, Ron. I'm just about to check out, do you guys want to get some owl treats for Pigwidgeon and Hedwig?"

"Er- Yeah, sure," he replied, picking out some treats. He checked out with Hermione and Ron then strolled back into The Leaky Cauldron. They gathered their things and disapparated to King's Cross. Almost immediately they spotted the Weasley's. They waved at them and walked over. "Hi Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny." He gave Ginny a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling at him. "How was your summer?"

"Fine," Harry lied.

"That's nice to hear. You know, we really should be getting onto the platform, so you can get a compartment, dear."

"Yeah," he said, glancing at Ron and Hermione. They got the hint and slid through the barrier with him to platform 9 ¾. Smoke drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, cats winding here and there, owls hooting over the babble and scraping of heavy trunks. They pressed through the crowd and boarded, walking down the isle until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He placed Hedwig and his trunk inside then sat down. Ron and Hermione followed suit. Moments later, Ginny joined them, plopping herself next to Harry and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ron's ears tinged pink, but Hermione touched his wrist and he calmed.

"What'd everyone do this summer?" Ginny asked. "You guys hardly visited me at all."

"I just sat around at the Dursley's all summer," Harry said, rubbing her arm. "Sorry I didn't visit you that often"

"Well, of course, Ron and I got engaged…" Hermione said.

"So I've heard," said Ginny, grinning.

"About fifty times I expect." said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"And then Ron and I went on vacation to Italy, lovely, little treat from Ron. You wouldn't believe all the money we've gotten, as thank you tokens of course, it's ever so nice-"

"Hermione sent everyone thank you cards, felt it was only polite. Nearly used all the owls in the Post Office-"

"It was only fair, you know. And as I was saying, after we went to Italy we started looking at some property; we want a nice house on a large stretch of land, somewhere in between the country and the city. Then Ron started looking for a job and doing interviews and all that, so we can actually buy a house after we graduate. He's going to become an Auror, naturally after all we did, but it's so exciting! Normally you'd have to do more school after graduation, but as long as he completes the training course next summer, he's going to start working sometime in September!"

"Great," said Ginny enthusiastically, smiling at her brother. "And what about you, Harry?"

"Oh," said Harry, grinning himself. "Kingsley's making me Head of the Auror Office once I graduate."

"You're KIDDING," Ron exclaimed, a look of mingled shock and impressiveness etched upon his face.

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful!" said Hermione. Ginny kissed him.

"Yeah, he approached me after things started settling down from the war, and asked me if I'd like the position after I graduated." Harry said, feeling a bit hot in the face. Ginny kissed him again.

"Well I've got to go to the prefect's compartment," said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Oh that's right! Sorry Harry, I forgot you didn't know! I've been made Head Girl!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Wow! Congrats!" He replied. Hermione's face flushed with pleasure.

"See you guys! I'll try to get out soon," she said, exiting the compartment. Moments later, the compartment door slid open, and Luna walked in.

"Hello," she said dreamily. "Mind if I join?"

"Er- Yeah sure," Harry said, pointing to an empty seat.

"Hi Luna," said Ginny. "How was your summer?"

"Lovely, Daddy and I went on vacation to look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"That's great," said Ginny, naturally glancing over where Hermione would be. Harry imagined she would look like she was resisting the temptation to speak. "You know, that's not the only thing I heard happened this summer." Ginny added, looking back over at Luna.

"Oh, yes. Neville and I are going out. He came with us on vacation."

"That's great Luna," all of them said.

"Yes…Daddy really does approve, he likes him much more than Dean." Luna said dismissively, pulling a copy of the Quibbler out of her pocket. She opened it, ruffled the pages, and began to read. They all gaped at her.

"You went out with Dean?" They chorused.

"We hung out a lot at Muriel's and everything and got to know each other and he asked me out." She said, looking protuberantly surprised at the looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, breathless.

"Well, Neville broke down after the war, and he ended up telling me about his feelings for me and everything…I broke up with Dean and…But it's no big deal. Dean didn't believe in Crumple-Horned Snorkacks anyways. And he was always asking me why I was flapping my hands around my head. Like it wasn't obvious that I was trying to get rid of a wrackspurt…"

They continued to talk until the smiling, dimpled, trolley lady arrived at their compartment.

"Anything off the trolley, dear?"

"Er-Yeah, hold on," he said, getting out his money bag. "D'you guys want anything?"

"Can I get some Chocolate Frogs?"

"Pumpkin Pasties?"

"Licorice Wand?"

"Every Flavor Beans?"

They all handed him some money and he faced her.

"Can I have twenty chocolate frogs, five pumpkin pasties, five licorice wands, five pumpkin juices, and two bags of every flavor beans?" He asked, handing her the money. She smiled and handed him the food. He placed all the food on the seat and everyone took their pick.

"YES!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. "I've got Ptolemy!"

"Dumbledore…" Harry trailed off.

"Hey Harry- look at this! It's you!" Ginny said, wearing an expression of mingled shock and impressiveness.

"No way." He said disbelievingly, looking over Ginny's shoulder. It was indeed him. There was his picture, grinning back awkwardly at him. Ginny flipped the card over.

HARRY POTTER

--

HEAD OF AUROR OFFICE

_Known widely for the only person to have ever survived the Killing Curse and the one who brought about the death of the Dark Lord, Harry Potter was appointed Head of Auror Office shortly after the Dark Lord's defeat. Harry Potter keeps the company of his friends who helped him with his quest against the Dark Lord, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, as well as his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Harry Potter enjoys treacle tart and playing Quidditch in his spare time._

"Impressive," said Ron, sniggering.

"Shut up," replied Harry, chucking an every flavored bean at him.

They all returned to their normal chat, eating their snacks and laughing gradually. Luna gazed out the window.

"It's dark. Look at the stars, aren't they lovely?" she said in a misty voice. Ginny murmured an agreement, then cuddled closer to Harry. He let her rest her head on his chest, looking at the stars. Hermione came into the compartment and sat down. She smiled at the sight of Harry and Ginny.

"You guys should get into your robes" said Hermione, who was already changed. "I expect we'll be at the school in a half hour.

"Yeah, we probably should" Ron suggested. They all changed into their uniform and black wizard's robes, then sat back down in their seats. A few moments later, the train slowed to a stop, and they all piled out. Harry hand in hand with Ginny, and Ron hand in hand with Hermione, they began to walk towards the Thestral-drawn carriages, placing themselves inside.

"Can't wait for the feast," Ron said, rubbing his hands together.

"And the Sorting!" Hermione added in eagerly.

"You know," piped in Luna, "I heard that the Sorting Hat is infested with Nargles." Hermione made an indistinct noise in her throat and said with a forced smile, "Oh, did you? That's too bad."

"Yes, Daddy's done an article on Nargle infestations and where they're commonly found."

"Really?"

"Yes, you know the top location for Nargle infestations are in mistletoe? Daddy's petitioning against the use of it at Hogwarts."

"Oh, look at that, we need to start getting out!" Said Hermione in a falsely cheery voice, indicating that the carriages had stopped and students were piling out. They followed suit and walked up to the castle, into the Great Hall, and placed themselves at their house tables. After everyone had gathered in the Great Hall, they sat there tentatively waiting for the Sorting to begin. The wide doors opened and a group of scared looking first Years toppled in. Harry then noticed something odd, as well as quite a few others, who began whispering confusedly. There was a girl among the first Years who looked no younger than sixteen. She was looking around the Great Hall with interest, rather calmly; the only one who didn't look terrified out of their wits.

"Whad'you reckon?" whispered Ron.

"I dunno," Harry muttered, just as bemused as everyone else.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the stool and placed the ragged sorting hat upon it. She stood next to it, and opened a roll of parchment, glanced at it, and called out:

"Austen, Blake!" A mousy looking boy ran up to the stool, stumbling on his robes, resulting in a bout of laughter. He jammed the Sorting Hat on his head and waited about 15 seconds before the hat shouted:

"HUFFLEPUFF!" There was a smattering of applause and he stumbled down to the Hufflepuff table.

"Ayden, Cecilia!" A nervous-looking girl approached the stool and slipped the hat on for a few seconds, her head completely hidden by it. For about 8 seconds she waited until the hat screamed:

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry shook her hand as she walked by, and she sat down, looking thoroughly relieved. The hat sorted Blair, Kate into Hufflepuff; Davis, Jordan into Slytherin; and Fredrick, Laura into Hufflepuff before the eldest girl in the group was called.

"Ivinski, Eva!" The girl walked smoothly up to the stool and sat down, placing the ragged hat gracefully upon her head. It did not drop over her eyes like it had done everyone else, instead it sat at an angle upon her head, only slightly too big. She smiled warmly at everyone who was ogling at her while she waited to be sorted. It was about a full minute before the hat suddenly cried out:

"RAVENCLAW!" She got off, placed the hat back on the stool, and walked gracefully towards the Ravenclaw table. As she passed the Gryffindors, Harry got a glimpse of her. She was extremely pretty.

The Sorting Hat sorted fourteen others into house, four of which were Gryffindors. After the feast, they trooped up to the common room with Hermione in the lead (She had been made Head Girl), all rather sleepy. Ron and Harry went straight up to their new dormitory and plopped onto their beds, falling asleep instantly.

The next day began, and Harry awoke to the sound of a camera clicking.

"Go, away Colin." He moaned, reaching for his glasses. Colin scampered, as Harry rolled out of bed. He dressed in his uniform & robes, then set off to the Great Hall for breakfast. He sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped himself to some eggs, kippers, and bacon. Ron walked in and sat down next to him.

"New schedule- here- McGonagall only just started handing them out." He said, handing Harry a schedule.

"Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts today, awesome."

"Great," Ron said. At that precise moment Professor McGonagall came over.

"Potter," she began, beckoning for him to get up. "I would like a word." He followed her, completely nonplussed, wondering what he could have possibly had done so early in the Year. She led him into her office and pointed him to a seat. He sat down to face her, and she began to speak. "Now, I doubt that you don't know that-" McGonagall broke off, looking close to tears, "-that I am more proud of you than you can imagine." Harry sat there, completely bewildered. "After your defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I hardly need say that you scarcely need more training in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Instead, I would like you to teach it."

"Sorry?"

"I would like you to teach, Potter. First Years. We have another teacher, but she has consented to give up that period to you. No doubt you will assume this post?"

"Er-" He was rather shocked by this request, but all the same, the D.A. was fun, and he supposed this couldn't be much different. "Sure."

Thank you, Potter. Of course, you will still be required to take Defense Against the Dark Arts if you want your N.E.W.T.s. On the other hand, you will not be required to do homework, but that is because you will be using that time to plan lessons and grade work, understand?" She said, giving him a severe look.

"Oh, er, right."

"Good. Have a nice first day, Potter." She indicated at the door and he left. He was still quite shocked by the time he was reseated at the Gryffindor table.

"What happened, what did McGonagall want you for?" Ron inquired.

"She wants me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to first Years."

"Really? Blimey." said Ron, awed. Hermione and Ginny arrived at the table.

"What's up?" Ginny said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Harry's a teacher." Ron said.

"Oh, Harry, you can tell me how it is and everything to be a teacher!" Hermione squealed.

"That's great, Harry! Just like the D.A." Said Ginny, giving him another peck on the cheek.

"Yeah…" Harry trailed off.

"So, anyways, Harry, what've we got first today?" Ginny asked.

"Break, then Transfiguration," he said with a half-glance at his schedule.

"Well, I should probably go now, Ancient Runes-" Hermione said setting off to Ancient Runes. They trooped to the common room where they played chess, Ron facing the winner of the Harry vs. Ginny showdown. Hermione arrived; many of the students were getting up and beginning to go to their morning classes. They too left, arriving at McGonagall's classroom door. McGonagall opened the door and they all piled inside, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sitting in the middle row. Today's lesson they were required to turn their desk into a pig then back again. Harry was having some difficulty with it, as was Ron. At the end of the lesson Harry, at least, had managed to make a desk-colored pig, but Ron had only managed to turn his desk pink with pig's legs and give it a curly tail. Ginny had a pig with a desk leg instead of a tail. Hermione had a perfect pig, but was complaining that the ears looked like they were pink with a hint of brown. They packed up and left, with a large essay on animal transfiguration due next Monday added to their load.

"3 rolls of parchment! Barking mad- next Monday, homework on our first day!" Ron said indignantly.

"This is the N.E.W.T. life, Ron, get used to it!" Hermione said.

"Excuse, me?" said Ron, sniggering. "What was that?"

"Oh shut up." She replied, pushing him playfully.

They proceeded to Defense Against the Dark Arts where they found a group outside the door, waiting for the bell to ring. The door opened at the exact moment the bell rang, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the rest of the class walked inside.

"Hello," said the new teacher, smiling widely. She had a glamorous smile and very smooth, straight, shiny blond hair matched with extremely bright blue eyes. She was stunningly beautiful, and seemed to radiate a paralyzing aura. "I am Mrs. Ivinski, or perhaps Professor Ivinski, and I vill be your new Defense Against ze Dark Arts teacher. If you cannot tell by my accent, I am Russian, and not native from Briton. I haff traveled from my home country to here vith my 'usband and two children to take this job. I 'ope you vill welcome us vith open arms."

Hermione raised her hand cautiously.

"Yes?" Professor Ivinski said, pointing at Hermione.

"Um, by any chance, that older girl who was sorted last night, is that one of your daughters?" Mrs. Ivinski smiled broadly.

"Yes. As a matter ov fact, she is in thee class right now." everyone's heads turned to take a look at her daughter. Her faced was flushed with embarrassment. Unlike her mother, she had dark brown hair, but it was equally as straight, smooth and shiny. She had the same shocking blue eyes and as breathtakingly beautiful as her mother. Hermione scrutinized her for a few seconds before raising her hand once more. Mrs. Ivinski pointed at her.

"Mrs. Ivinski, by any chance are you part veela?

"No, I am not veela, nor part veela, az I haff been asked before. Any more questions?" She asked to the class. Ron raised his hand.

"Are we going to be doing practical lessons, or are we just going to read?"

"I haff heard about one of your teachers, Umbridge? I vill not be doing vat she did. Ze lessons vill be a mix of practical and book. More questions?" Zacharias Smith raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Why did Professor McGonagall hire you?"

"Excuse me? Vat do you mean?"

"Like, you're from Russia." She looked at him strangely, whilst everyone in the classroom glared at him.

"I applied and vos best qualified. Vot is your name?"

"Zacharias Smith…" He said slowly.

"Detention, Mister Smith, for your cheek. Zat vos unacceptable." She said firmly. Zacharias stuttered. "Ten points from Hufflepuff. No more talking." She turned away from him and faced the class, smiling kindly at them. "Okay, books away, pack up your things, ve are going to ze library. I am assigning you a project, vich vill be due in a month. If it is not turned in, incorrectly or lazily done, you vill get a months worth ov detentions and vill be removed from this class. Therefore, I suggest that you put this project at ze top ov your priority list." They nodded and she led the way out of the classroom.

"She means business, eh?" Ron said, clearly worried.

"Yeah, can't wait last minute for this. At least we got a month though…"

"Bet it's going to be a nightmare- 400 rolls of parchment or something."

"Hey- listen," said Harry. He could distinctly hear Michael Corner ahead of him, talking to the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Michael, Michael Corner." Michael said, smiling. "So you're new?"

"Oh- yes," she blinked at him uncertainly.

"So, your mom is a teacher?"

"Obviously."

"Yeah, um, what's your name?"

"Eva." She did not seem keen to talk.

"Okay…"

"Ve are at ze library now," she pointed out.

"She didn't seem too interested in him, it would seem." Ron said to Harry, sniggering at Michael's failed attempt to warm up to Eva. Harry and Ron sat down with Ginny and Hermione; everyone settling down at their own table, except for Eva. She just stood there, looking nervous. She swallowed and then approached their table.

"Can I sit here?"

"Er- Yeah, sure," Harry said, pulling up a chair. She sat down and gave Harry a dazzling smile. Ginny cleared her throat loudly, and Harry kissed her forehead.

"So why did you come to Hogwarts? I mean, why didn't you just stay in Russia and come here over the summer?"

"Vell, I couldn't stand to be away from my muzzer for Christmas and Easter, plus, I heard a rumour, I do not know if it vos true- and also, zis is supposed to be ze best school in Europe."

"What rumor?"

"Vell-" she beckoned them closer, "I heard Harry Potter goes here," she whispered.

"Oh him- I mean, Yeah, that's me." Harry said awkwardly. Eva squealed.

"Oh my goodness! Vot an honour, I cannot tell you vot this means to meet you- you are so kind, so modest, I vould haff never guessed-"

"How come you didn't know it was Harry?"

"Vell- In my country, ze portraits of him are poorly and inaccurately done, for he is depicted as blond with thick, wavy hair. Ze only similarity is ze scar, but it is hard to see it under your hair. And also, you must admit, most famous people are quite bigheaded. Like zat Gwenog Jones, I met her at von of her matches and she vas so full of herself, I mean, really."

"I know, right?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, most people expect Harry to have this horrible personality because he's famous. But that's not the case with him. I mean, I can remember the D.A. 'look, that was just a lot of luck and help coming at the right time…' and a whole bunch of other rubbish." Ginny said with a smile.

"Settle down class, settle down. Today ve shall be going into ze restricted section of ze library, for research on a topic of your choice. It must be, however, one ov ze ones on this sheet I am about to give you. If you need any help finding a book, ask Madam Pince and she vill assist you. Eva, please come up here and pass out ze sheets.

Eva got up, although rather reluctantly. She gave one last dazzling smile at them then walked up to her mother, and began to hand out the project sheets. Harry got his, skimmed the first page, then turned it over and read:

**Topic Choices**

_Beasts (Must have M.O.M. classification of XXXX or higher.)_

_Dementors_

_Horcruxes (Must have teacher permission)_

_Lord Voldemort (Proper name must be used)_

_Unforgivable Curses (All)_

_Another topic of your choice may be used, but you must have teacher permission to do so._

"What are you gonna do?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, Beasts? Hadgrid'll know all about that." Ron said

"I'm going to do Horcruxes. I still have those awful books, I expect I can put them to use through this," said Hermione. "You know, I can't believe that's even an option! Imagine if there was a dark wizard like Voldemort, right here in the making! He was a trusted student, so teacher permission would have been a sinch!"

"You're right Hermione. Maybe you should talk to her about it," said Harry. Hermione stammered.

"I don't want detention! But all the same…"

"You have a point. Talk to her after class."

"Yes, you're right. I will."

"Vell I am doing Dementors," Eva said, who had rejoined them.

"What form does your Patronous take?"

"I do not know. I haff nevar conjured vone."

"Oh really? Harry should teach you sometime!" said Ginny.

"You vould do zat Harry?"

"Er- sure. Why not?"

"Oh vow! I cannot vait! Ven shall I learn?"

"I dunno, whenever it suits you I guess."

"Hey Harry, why don't you do Voldemort?" Ginny suggested.

"Wouldn't that be I dunno- a little expected?" Harry said tentatively.

"Well, it makes sense to do him , Harry.' said Hermione. "I mean, you know all that stuff about his life from Dumbledore and the Pensive, and you know all about the 'big showdown' and everything because you were in it and everything."

"I guess." Harry said with a shrug.

"Then I guess I'll do unforgivable curses, so we don't all do the same thing," said Ginny.

"If you haff picked your subject, then start getting books." Professor Ivinski said. Harry, Eva, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione got up, and started picking out books. Harry, who already had a great vat of knowledge on the subject, only picked out three books. He watched as the others tottered under the mountains of heavy books they were each carrying. He took some of Ginny's books for her, and then a few of Eva's as well; for she had gotten more books then even Hermione, and was staggering under the weight. The bell rang and they began walking back up to Gryffindor tower. Hermione, who had stayed behind, rushed up to them.

"You wouldn't believe what she said!" Hermione burst out. "She said although she understands where I'm coming from, she 'thinks she has the ability to determine who she believes is trustworthy and who is not, and that its none of my business what she plans for her classes.'"

"Damn, she wasn't exactly friendly about it, was she?"

"No, she wasn't!"

"Vy is magic not allowed in ze corridors?" Eva huffed angrily, her enormous pile of books swaying dangerously. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came to a halt.

"Eva, why are you following us? We're going to the Gryffindor common room. Ravenclaw's in the opposite direction." Eva burst into tears.

"Oh, no! Oh, I am so stupid, cannot even see vair I am going, it is a nightmare! My first day here and I am failing!" She sobbed, attempting to walk in the right direction, but tripping instead due to the weight of the many heavy books. They rose into the air and fell on her with a large boom. She sat there, books scattered on her and the floor, her porcelain skin flushed with embarrassment. Hermione and Ginny rushed up immediately to help her. Harry gave an apprehensive look at Ron.

"Well, we're already here." Ron said, reading Harry's mind. They joined Ginny and Hermione with picking up Eva's books. When they finished, Hermione healed Eva's bruises, which were starting to show. Ginny cleaned her face, which had mascara and tear tracks etched upon it.

"I am sorry, I should haff not lost myself like zat. I am just having a difficult time adjusting- know I haff only been here one day, but everyone here has known each other for so long! And here I come, an outsider."

"You'll get used to Hogwarts soon enough. Don't worry," Harry said encouragingly. She gave him a wide smile, her eyes glittering by the candles that illuminated the corridor. Harry felt like he had been hit on the head with an anvil.

"Being silly. I haffen't tripped since I vas a child. Getting nervous, az vell as a huge pile of books, makes me do such."

"Like Harry said, don't worry. Getting used to Hogwarts is easy enough." Ginny said soothingly.

"You know, you should join a club or something," Hermione said. "How about the Gobstones club?"

"Although it is fun, I do not like ze foul liquid squirting in my face, and I expect it vill happen often with skilled players." Eva said, laughing.

"How about Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"You haff Quidditch here?"

"Yeah. We have house teams and play for the cup."

"Ven are tryouts?"

"I dunno, they're held at the captain's leisure." Ron said. "Why, whad'you play?"

"Vell, at my school I played Seeker for one Year, but was replaced by a better Seeker. So I tried out for chaser and made it. I ended up breaking ze school record ov number ov goals scored."

"Really?" Ron said, rubbing his arm nervously.

"Yes. I should sign up! Zank you Hermione!"

"Hey, Eva," Harry said, giving the others the same look he had given Ron. "Wanna come with us into the common room?"

"Is that allowed?" asked Hermione with a low hiss.

"As long as she doesn't hear the password," Harry muttered. "Look at her, she really needs some people to be friends with and stuff."

"Okay," Hermione said slowly. "But if we get in trouble I'll never forgive you."

Harry walked up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked. Harry mouthed it to her and she swung open, allowing Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to walk in.

"Are you coming?"

"But I am a Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, a Ravenclaw carrying a stack of books twice her size. Come on." Harry said. She stumbled in and he walked in behind her as the portrait hole closed. Eva tottered over to a desk, placing her books upon it. She looked around the common room and gave Harry another smile.

"It is charming!" she said, gazing at the roaring fireplace and squashy armchairs. She pulled a quill and piece of parchment out of her bag, grabbed a book off of the desk, and began to work instantly. Harry stood there, perplexed by this sudden change in personality. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked over, just as taken aback as him.

"So Eva," Ginny said, a little louder then average.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come and talk? We've got a month."

"But I ave to read all these, take notes, then convert ziz into an essay. My muzzer hinted that it must be at least 15 rolls of parchment if you vant even an 'A'"

"Come on, come talk."

"Vell- okay," she said, smiling at Ginny. She went back with them to where they were previous, and sat down.

"So, you're a real Ravenclaw, huh?"

"Vat do you mean?"

"Bookish. Work oriented."

"Oh- I guess so."

"Why did it take so long for you to be sorted?"

"Vell, ze hat vos having a debate about Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I had no idea vat he vas talking about, so I just sat there vile everyone stared at me. And then it said zat 'I had quite a mind' and zat I vould do well in Ravenclaw. And I thought, vat is zat? And it said just to go to the table who had people wearing black, blue, and bronze. So I valked up to ze table, and boys, their mouths hanging open like dogs... I vondered vether zey had some sort of jinx put on zem. It vas creepy." She said, smiling. All five laughed.

"Sooo…" Ginny said playfully. "Got your sights on any guys yet?"

"Vell," Eva said, suddenly looking nervous.

"Oh, I don't mean to pry. If you don't want to tell us you don't have to." Ginny said quickly.

"Zere iz zis one guy, but I am not so comfortable sharing the name." She said.

"It's about lunch time," Hermione said, glancing at her watch. "We should probably go, now. Here, Eva. We'll help you carry your books to the Ravenclaw common room." All five grabbed a stack of books, then set off to the Ravenclaw common room. They arrived and Eva knocked.

"What came first, the Phoenix or the flame?" The knocker said.

"Hmm… I think ze answer is a circle zat has no beginning." Eva said thoughtfully.

"Nicely phrased." Said the knocker, admitting them inside. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny tipped the books onto a desk.

"Are you coming with us to lunch? We haven't got any classes after lunch, you can work on it then." Hermione said.

"Hey- where's Luna?" asked Ron.

"She is in ze hospital wing," said Eva sadly. "She fell down ze stairs last night on ze way to ze common room."

"Blimey." Ron said, wincing.

"Zey suspect someone jinxed her, a child ov a Death Eater no doubt."

"Sounds like something Malfoy would do," Harry mused.

"Or some other Slytherin slime like that." Ron replied.

"You know, I heard Malfoy's changed a lot since the war," said Hermione.

"Still doesn't change the fact that he's a git," muttered Ron.

"Anyway, we should get going, or lunch is going to be over by the time we get there." Hermione pointed out.

They walked to lunch, telling jokes, stories, and laughing carelessly on the way. A little bit later than anticipated, they arrived, half of the students had gone already.

"Vell-" Eva hiccupped, still giggling slightly, "I'll be going now."

"Bye," they chorused, waving to her as she placed herself at Ravenclaw table.

"Whad'you reckon?" Ron asked.

"She's nice," Ginny said.

"She's very smart," said Hermione.

"And really funny," Harry said.

"Yeah," they all murmured in agreement

They ate their lunch and sauntered up to the common room. Hermione and Ginny gathered their books and muttered something about the library and took off. Harry was about to join them when Ron pulled him back.

"Harry," Ron began, looking very serious. "What's going on between you and Eva?"

"Nothing," said Harry truthfully, startled at the question.

"Well, she was all over you, mate. And she kept smiling at you and all that."

Harry gave a small chuckle .

"She was not all over me," Harry replied, laughter quaking in his voice. And it was true, she had not touched him in the slightest.

"Not to mention she kept laughing at all your jokes," Ron protested.

"You, Hermione, and Ginny were too."

"Look, I can tell she likes you!" Ron said, frustrated, his ears glowing a deeper shade of pink with every passing second. Harry snorted, giving Ron a look of utter disbelief.

"I'm serious! Her eyes kinda- I dunno- light up when she sees you." Ron finished lamely. Harry couldn't help it- he doubled up, sniggering uncontrollably.

"Light up?" Harry said, tears of laughter starting to leak out of his eyes. "Look mate, she's good looking and everything, but I don't like her, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me."

"I just don't want my little sister getting hurt," Ron said defensively.

"What did you think I was going to do? Dump Ginny for this girl I just met?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I dunno, I know her mom said that they weren't Veela or related to Veela or anything, but there's something weird about her."

"Whad'you mean?" Asked Harry, who was pretty sure Ron was going to say what Harry thought he was going to say…

"I mean, her and her mum, they seem to give off this weird- aura or something."

"You noticed it too? I thought it was just me."

"And she seems to sort of- glow, you know?"

"Like the veela at the Quidditch World Cup, right?"

"Yeah…it's weird. I dunno. I just thought…you know veela…and she seemed like one…so…"

"Yeah. Hey look we should probably go to the library now. Fifteen rolls of parchment to scrape even an 'A'."

Harry and Ron proceeded to the library, where they saw Ginny and Hermione sitting at a table. They joined them, and began to get to work on their essay. By the time they left, Harry had managed to get five rolls of parchment done, whereas Ron only got one, Ginny three, and Hermione four.

"You know Harry, you could pass for a Ravenclaw. Your face hardly rose up from the parchment at all." Ginny said teasingly. "Look, your face has flecks of ink on it," she said with a coy smile, conjuring a wet washcloth out of her wand and wiping off his face carefully. He kissed her forehead softly and they clasped hands, walking out of the library to the common room.

Harry got to the rest of his homework- or at least was trying to. For some reason, Ron's words kept popping up into his mind. He just met her, he couldn't possibly like her. He loved Ginny, honestly and with all his heart. But a mental picture of Eva on the floor, books surrounding her, smiling at him, kept creeping into his thoughts. He shook his head and went up to the dormitory, despite the fact that it was only seven. He lay on his bed and heaved a large sigh. Eva couldn't like him, could she? _'Ridiculous' he thought as he rolled over and fell asleep._


End file.
